spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Moon's War
'''The Moon's War '''is the thirty-sixth episode of Leader Plankton! and the twenty-first episode of Season 2. The previous episode is Universe Traveling and the next is Clammy Chips. Plot Now that Leader Plankton's got his rocket and all his weapons he's ready to go to the moon, fight off the Moonians, and take his rightful place as leader of the ocean. Characters *Leader Plankton *Timmy the Twina *Tasha the Twina (debut) *Black Sponge *Sir Sandy *Missita (speaking cameo) *Tomster (cameo) *Moonian Police (debut; cameo) Locations Moon Tinnington *Egater Household (cameo) Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil (cameo) Story Leader Plankton was organizing his stuff while laughing evilly. "Finally! I've gotten everything ready and now I can destroy those pathetic moonians and claim my rightful place as the ocean's leader!" he shouted. He then grabbed some of the weapons, hopped on his rocket and blasted off. He soon reached the moon, where Black Sponge, Sir Sandy, Timmy, and Tasha the Twina were playing spin the bottle. Black Sponge spun it and it landed on him and...Sir Sandy. Black Sponge's eyes widened and he pushed the bottle a tiny bit making it land on Timmy and Tasha. Timmy looked at Black Sponge angrily, when Leader Plankton arrived. "I have come to destroy you pathetic moonians!" cried out Leader Plankton. Tasha's eyes widened as she scurried away. Timmy looked at Leader Plankton angrily and got ready to fight. He wasn't going to let Leader Plankton scare away his friend. Sir Sandy and Black Sponge got ready to fight too. Leader Plankton laughed evilly as he shot all his weapons at the gang along with the rest of the moon. Timmy tried to block off the weapons from entering Tinnington but there were too many. Sir Sandy and Black Sponge tried to fend off the weapons too but it simply would not do. Missita was in the kitchen with Tomster in a high chair. She took out a spoon of broccoli and held it up to his mouth. Tomster refused. "Oh, Tomster. You have to eat your vegetables," said Missita when suddenly miniature bomb flew into the house and landed in the broccoli blowing it up. Tomster clapped. Missita rolled her eyes and took Tomster out of the high chair, turned on the TV and placed him down in a playpen. Leader Plankton laughed evilly. He threw tons of sharp, pointy arrows at the gang. "COME ON, COME ON! Don't worry, they'll only rip through your flesh and cause all of your blood to ooze out!" said Leader Plankton laughing. "Will it hurt?" asked Black Sponge. Leader Plankton just stared at Black Sponge in silence and then continued throwing the sharp pointy arrows. One of them was heading straight towards Timmy! Timmy grabbed it with his tail and threw it back at Leader Plankton. He then got out his phone and started texting somebody. Black Sponge walked over to Timmy. "What the heck are you doing?! This is no time for texting!" shouted Black Sponge. "Black Sponge! I think he's calling for help!" said Sir Sandy. Timmy nodded as he continued texting. "Oh, no you don't!" shouted Leader Plankton shooting a sharp arrow towards them. Timmy dodged it but the sharp arrow hit the phone breaking it into pieces. "Ha! Now, you can't contact for help!" said Leader Plankton taking this as a joke. But suddenly, the police siren went off. Timmy smiled. He knew the police were on their way. Sir Sandy and Black Sponge turned around to see when the police would be here. While they did that, Leader Plankton quickly grabbed Timmy by the tail and stuffed him into the rocket. Leader Plankton began to start the rocket. The police were coming closer. Leader Plankton hopped on the rocket and got it working again. The police finally arrive, but it was too late, for the moment they had arrived, Leader Plankton had just blasted off.